The present invention relates to a code management system that assigns a product identification code to a product so as to identify the product uniquely, and manages the product identification code that is assigned to the product, in order to provide the history information of the product in traceability systems.
Recently, traceability systems that provide to a consumer who purchased particular vegetables and meats, a production and distribution history of the vegetables and meats, are implemented through a communication network such as the Internet.
In traceability systems, the production and distribution history of products such as vegetables and meats can be searched and browsed by making a code (a label code), to be used as a search key, that is printed on a product label (label) and attached on a container such as a pack in which the product is contained.
A related example of prior art in which a label code is assigned to a product and managed in a traceability system is Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-202475.
In the conventional art described in patent document 1 mentioned above, there has been a problem that the information management burden of the management server that manages the necessary information for the history reference in traceability systems become enormous, since the product identification number (the label code) is determined by listing a date, a machine number (a weighing machine number) and so on, and the digit number of the label code used in traceability systems increases.
Therefore, there is a need to solve the problem described above and to provide a code management system that reduces an amount of data of a product identification number assigned to identify a product in traceability systems, and reduces an information management burden of a management server that manages necessary information for a history reference in traceability systems.